Sonic's Christmas Caroling
by fairyfriend100
Summary: here is Sonic and His Friends singing christmas song. It is a present to you. No flames, Please
1. prologe: Opening

**Fairyfriend100 Production**

**Sonic's Christmas Carols**

**Song In Order**

**1) First Noel**

**2) Joy to the World**

**3) 12 Day of Christmas**

**4) Silent Night**

**5) Jingle Bells**

**6) The Man With the Bag**

**7) Deck the Halls**

**8) O Christmas Tree**

**9) Jingle Bells Rock**

**10) Little Drummer Boy**

**11) Santa Claus is Coming To Town**

**12) Last Christmas-Amy**

**13) Feliz Navidad-Silver**

**14) The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)**

**15) O Come All Ye Faithful**

**16) White Christmas**

**17) Winter Wonderland**

**18) Sleigh Ride**

**19) Santa Baby**

**20) Away In A Manger**

**21) Christmas Shoes**

**22) The Christmas Song**

**23) Grandma Got Run-Over By A Reindeer**

**24) We Three King**

**25) Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

**26) Holly Jolly Christmas**

**27) Silver Bells**

**28) We Wish You A Merry Christmas**

**Perform by (Not In Order**

**  
Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Manic The Hedgehog**

**Sonia The Hedgehog**

**Cream The Rabbit**

**Amy Rose**

**Knuckles The Echidna**

**Sonic Underground**

**Shadow The Hedgehog(No Solo Song)**

**Blaze The Cat**

**Silver The Hedgehog**

**Cosmo Seedrian**

**Marine Raccoon**

**Ray Squirrel**

**Mighty Armadillo**

**Shade Echidna**

**Fairy-Chan**

Every one in Emerald Town were near a a platform. A girl with bunny ears, brown hair and eyes and bunny tail. She was wearing a green dress. Her name was Fairy-Chan(My Cartoon Character).

"Hello everyone! Today, Sonic and his friend will be performing all my favorite Christmas Song. _With some help from me_" She said. Everyone cheered. At that time it started to snow. Fairy-Chan got off and lights went down.


	2. Song 1: First Noel

**Song #1: First Noel**

Spotlight hit a small rabbit on stage. Her name was Cream. She wear red little dress. Cheese the chao, wearing a Santa hat, gave her a microphone. Sonia, On the piano, start to play.

**The First Noel, the Angels did say**

**Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay**

**In fields where they may keeping their sheep**

**On a cold winter's night that was so deep.**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**

**Born is the King of Israel!**

**They looked up and saw a star**

**Shining in the East beyond them far**

**And to the earth it gave great light**

**And so it continued both day and night.**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**

**Born is the King of Israel!**

**Then entered in those Wise men three**

**Full reverently upon their knee**

**And offered there in His presence**

**Their gold and myrrh and frankincense.**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**

**Born is the King of Israel!**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**

**Born is the King of Israel!**

Author note:

me: Great job Cream.

Cream: Thank you.

Cosmo: I'm next, Right?

me: Right! So, stay tune. No Flames.


	3. Song 2: Joy to World

**Song #2: Joy To The World**

Cream got off the stage. Back stage everyone comment cream. Next, Cosmo come on. She look like a small angle without the wings or halo. Sonia started to play.

**Joy to the World, the Lord has come!**

**Let earth receive her King;**

**Let every heart prepare Him room,**

**And Heaven and nature sing,**

**And Heaven and nature sing,**

**And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing.**

**Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!**

**Let men their songs employ;**

**While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains**

**Repeat the sounding joy,**

**Repeat the sounding joy,**

**Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.**

**Heaven sings and He brings**

**All these best things to this world**

**And we pray, and we say**

**He rules the world with truth and grace,**

**And makes the nations prove**

**The glories of His righteousness,**

**And wonders of His love,**

**And wonders of His love,**

**And wonders, wonders, of His love.**

**Joy to the World, the Lord has come!**

**Let earth receive her King;**

**Let every heart prepare Him room,**

**And Heaven and nature sing,**

**And Heaven and nature sing,**

**And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing.**


	4. Song 3: 12 Days Of Christmas

**Song #3: 12 Days of Christmas**

Back Stage, Fairy-Chan give Cosmo her christmas cards. Cosmo set them down. Fairy-Chan got on stage a music started playing

**Fairy-Chan:On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**A partridge in a pear tree. **

**Sonic: On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**Two turtle doves, **

**Fairy-Chan: And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**Amy: On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**Three French hens, **

**Sonic: Two turtle doves, **

**Fairy-Chan: And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**Manic:On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**Four calling birds, **

**Amy: Three French hens, **

**Sonic: Two turtle doves, **

**Fairy-Chan: And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**Sonia:On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**Five gold rings, **

**Manic: Four calling birds, **

**Amy: Three French hens, **

**Sonic: Two turtle doves, **

**Fairy-Chan: And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**Knuckles: On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**Six geese a-laying, **

**Sonia: Five gold rings, **

**Manic: Four calling birds, **

**Amy: Three French hens, **

**Sonic: Two turtle doves, **

**Fairy-Chan: And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**Shadow:On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**Seven swans a-swimming, **

**Knuckles: Six geese a-laying, **

**Sonia: Five gold rings, **

**Manic: Four calling birds, **

**Amy: Three French hens, **

**Sonic: Two turtle doves, **

**Fairy-Chan: And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**Cream: On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**Eight maids a-milking, **

**Shadow: Seven swans a-swimming, **

**Knuckles: Six geese a-laying, **

**Sonia: Five gold rings, **

**Manic: Four calling birds, **

**Amy: Three French hens, **

**Sonic: Two turtle doves, **

**Fairy-Chan: And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**Cosmo: On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**Nine ladies dancing, **

**Cream: Eight maids a-milking, **

**Shadow: Seven swans a-swimming, **

**Knuckles: Six geese a-laying, **

**Sonia: Five gold rings, **

**Manic: Four calling birds, **

**Amy: Three French hens, **

**Sonic: Two turtle doves, **

**Fairy-Chan: And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**Blaze: On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**Ten lords a-leaping, **

**Cosmo: Nine ladies dancing, **

**Cream: Eight maids a-milking, **

**Shadow: Seven swans a-swimming, **

**Knuckles: Six geese a-laying, **

**Sonia: Five gold rings, **

**Manic: Four calling birds, **

**Amy: Three French hens, **

**Sonic: Two turtle doves, **

**Fairy-Chan: And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**Tails: On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**Eleven pipers piping, **

**Blaze: Ten lords a-leaping, **

**Cosmo: Nine ladies dancing, **

**Cream: Eight maids a-milking, **

**Shadow: Seven swans a-swimming, **

**Knuckles: Six geese a-laying, **

**Sonia: Five gold rings, **

**Manic: Four calling birds, **

**Amy: Three French hens, **

**Sonic: Two turtle doves, **

**Fairy-Chan: And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**Silver: On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me **

**Twelve drummers drumming, **

**Tails: Eleven pipers piping, **

**Blaze: Ten lords a-leaping, **

**Cosmo: Nine ladies dancing, **

**Cream: Eight maids a-milking, **

**Shadow: Seven swans a-swimming, **

**Knuckles: Six geese a-laying, **

**Sonia: Five gold rings, **

**Manic: Four calling birds, **

**Amy: Three French hens, **

**Sonic: Two turtle doves, **

**Fairy-Chan: And a partridge in a pear tree!**

**Every One: And a partridge in a pear tree!**


	5. Song 4: Silent Night

**Song#4: Silent Night**

Sonic was on stage. Sonia got back to the piano. She started to play and light die down. A spotlight is on Sonic.

**Silent night, holy night**

**All is calm, all is bright**

**Round your Virgin Mother and Child**

**Holy Infant so tender and mild**

**Sleep in heavenly peace**

**Sleep in heavenly peace**

**Silent night, holy night**

**Son of God, love's pure light**

**Radiant beams from Thy holy face**

**With the dawn of redeeming grace**

**Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth**

**Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth**

**Silent night, holy night!**

**Shepherds quake at the sight**

**Glories stream from heaven afar**

**Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!**

**Christ, the Saviour is born**

**Christ, the Saviour is born**


	6. Song 5: Jingle bells

**Song#5: Jingle Bells**

Knuckles was not impress with Fairy-Chan choice of song he was doing to sing. But Sonia talk him in to it. Sonia played the piano.

**Dashing through the snow**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**O'er the fields we go**

**Laughing all the way**

**Bells on bob tails ring**

**Making spirits bright**

**What fun it is to laugh and sing**

**A sleighing song tonight**

**Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**A day or two ago**

**I thought I'd take a ride**

**And soon Miss Fanny Bright**

**Was seated by my side**

**The horse was lean and lank**

**Misfortune seemed his lot**

**We got into a drifted bank**

**And then we got upsot**

**Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh yeah**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh, what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**


	7. Song 6: The Man With The Bag

**Song#6: The Man With The Bag**

Sonia was on stage ready to sing. Manic got the drum set. He start twirl his drumsticks and then play.

**Oh Mr. Kringle, is soon gonna jingle, **

**The bells that'll tinkle all your troubles away **

**Everybody's waitin' for the man with the bag, **

**'Cause christmas is comin' again. **

**He's got a sleigh-full, that's not gonna stay-full **

**He's got stuff to drop at every stop on the way **

**Everybody's waitin' for the man with the bag, **

**'Cause christmas is comin' again. **

**He'll be here, **

**With the answers to the prayers that you made through the year **

**You'll get yours **

**If you've done everything you should, extra-special good. **

**He'll make this December, the one you'll remember, **

**The best and the merriest you ever did have **

**Everybody's waitin' for the man with the bag **

**Christmas is here again! **

**[music interlude] **

**Oh Mr. Kringle, is soon gonna jingle, **

**All the bells that'll tinkle all your troubles away **

**Everybody's waitin' for the man with the bag, **

**'Christmas is here again. **

**He's got a sleigh-full, that's not gonna stay-full **

**Got stuff to drop at every stop on the way **

**Everybody's waitin' for the man with the bag, **

**'Cause christmas is here again. **

**He'll be here, **

**With the answers to the prayers that you made through the year. **

**You'll get yours **

**If you've done everything you should, extra-special good. **

**He'll make this December, the one you'll remember, **

**The best and the merriest you ever did have **

**Everybody's waitin' **

**They're all congregating' **

**Waitin' for the man with the bag!**

_**Better watch out now!**_


	8. Song 7: Deck the Halls

**Song#7:Deck The Hall**

Every one got the on stage. The Sonic Underground got their imstrument out. They started to played.

**Sonic: Deck the halls with boughs of holly, **

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la. **_

**Sonia: Tis the season to be jolly, **

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la._ **

**Manic: Don we now our gay apparel, **

**_Fa la la, la la la, la la la._ **

**Cosmo: Troll the ancient Yule tide carol, **

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la. **_

**Blaze: See the blazing Yule before us, **

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la._ **

**Silver: Strike the harp and join the chorus. **

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la._ **

**Cream: Follow me in merry measure, **

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la. **_

**Knuckles: While I tell of Yule tide treasure, **

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la. **_

**Tails: Fast away the old year passes, **

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la. **_

**Amy: Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, **

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la. **_

**Shadow: Sing we joyous, all together, **

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la._ **

**Fairy-Chan: Heedless of the wind and weather, **

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la. **_


	9. Song 8: O Christmas Tree

**Song#8: Oh Christmas Tree**

Tails was on stage with Sonia on piano.

"I getting trier." She said

"We have six more song, and you don't play piano for all of it." Fairy-Chan told her.

"Okay." Sonia started to play.

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**Thy leaves are so unchanging;**

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**Thy leaves are so unchanging;**

**Not only green when summer's here,**

**But also when 'tis cold and drear.**

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**Thy leaves are so unchanging!**

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**Much pleasure thou can'st give me;**

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**Much pleasure thou can'st give me;**

**How often has the Christmas tree**

**Afforded me the greatest glee!**

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**Much pleasure thou can'st give me.**

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**Thy candles shine so brightly!**

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**Thy candles shine so brightly!**

**From base to summit, gay and bright,**

**There's only splendor for the sight.**

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**Thy candles shine so brightly!**

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**How richly God has decked thee!**

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**How richly God has decked thee!**

**Thou bidst us true and faithful be,**

**And trust in God unchangingly.**

**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!**

**How richly God has decked thee! !"**


	10. Song 9: Jingle Bell Rock

**Song#9: Jingle Bell Rock**

Sonic had his guitar out. Manic on the drum set and Sonia Keyboard. Microphones were place by each one. Manic let out a few beats. The others join in.

**Sonic: Jingle bell, jingle bell**

**Jingle bell rock**

**Jingle bell swing**

**And jingle bells ring**

**Snowin' and blowin'**

**Up bushels of fun**

**Now the jingle hop has begun**

**Sonia: Jingle bell, jingle bell**

**Jingle bell rock**

**Jingle bells chime in**

**Jingle bell time**

**Dancin' and prancin'**

**In jingle bell square**

**In the frosty air**

**Manic: What a bright time**

**It's the right time**

**To rock the night away**

**Jingle bell, time**

**Is a swell time**

**To go glidin' in a**

**one horse sleigh**

**Sonia: Giddy-up, jingle horse**

**Pick up your feet**

**Jingle around the clock**

**Manic: Mix and mingle**

**In a jinglin' beat**

**Sonic: That's the jingle bell rock**

**Sonia: That's the jingle bell rock**

**All: That's the jingle bell rock**

Back stage,triples came out.

"Hey guy." Fairy-Chan said, "This for you." She give them a letter to them. Sonia open it and start to cry. It said:

'I wish all three of you a Merry Christmas. I only wish that I could be with you. I love you. Queen Aleena'

"Group Hug" Sonic yell. Every one join in the hug.


	11. Song 10: Little Drummer Boy

**Song #10: The Little Drummer Boy**

Manic was on stage with his drum. Fairy-Chan and Sonic were watching.

"I told you this is fit Manic." she said.

"I know, Knuckles own me five bucks." he said, as he and Fairy-Chan giggle.

**Come, they told me, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**A new born King to see, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**Our finest gifts we bring, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**To lay before the King, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum.**

**So to honor Him, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**When we come.**

**Little baby, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**I am a poor boy too , pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**I have no gifts to bring, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**That's fit to give the King, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum.**

**Shall I play for you, pa-rum pum pum pum**

**On my drum?**

**Mary nodded pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**The Ox and Lamb kept time, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**I played my drum for Him, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**I played my best for Him, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum.**

**Then He smiled at me, pa-rum pum pum pum,**

**Me and my drum.**


	12. Song 11: Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Song 11: Santa Claus is Coming To Town**

"Before Blaze go on Stage, I had announcing. As of today, more people will be here for Christma.."  
"Hi ya" Marine said.

"MARINE!" Sonic, Tails, and Blaze said.

"Who?" Sonia and Manic said.

"Hey." Mighty said.

"Long time no see." Knuckles said.

"Tell us." Ray told Knuckles. Shade was holding Mighty' hand.

"Wish me luck." Blaze said.

"Go!" Marine said.

Blaze went on stage. Sonic was on guitar. Manic on drum.

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**You better watch out**

**You better not cry**

**You better not pout**

**I'm telling you why**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**He's making a list**

**He's checking it twice**

**He's gonna find out**

**Who's naughty or nice**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**He sees you when you're sleeping**

**He knows when you're awake**

**He knows if you've been bad or good**

**So be good for goodness sake**

**Oh you better watch out**

**You better not cry**

**You better not pout**

**I'm telling you why**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town**

**He sees you when you're sleeping**

**He knows when you're awake**

**He knows if you've been bad or good**

**So be good for goodness sake**

**So you better watch out**

**You better not cry**

**You better not pout**

**I'm telling you why**

**Santa Claus (is comin' to town)**

**Santa Claus (is comin' to town)**

**Santa Claus is comin'**

**To town**


	13. Song 12: Last Christmas

**Song 12: Last Christmas**

Amy was on stage. Backstage, Sonic and Fairy-Chan were making sure Mighty, Ray, Shade, and Marine have a song to sing.

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone special **

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears **

**Iâ€™ll give it to someone**

**I'll give it to someone special **

**Once bitten and twice shy **

**I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye **

**Tell me baby, do you recognize me? **

**Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me **

**Happy Christmas **

**I wrapped it up and sent it **

**With a note saying "I love you", I meant it **

**Now I know what a fool I've been **

**But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again **

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone special **

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone special **

**Special **

**Yea yea**

**A crowded room, friends with tired eyes **

**I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice **

**I thought you were someone to rely on **

**Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on **

**A friend to discover with a fire in her heart **

**A man under cover but you tore me apart **

**Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again **

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone special **

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone special **

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone special**


	14. Song 13: Feliz Navidad

**Song #13: Feliz Navidad**

Silver is on stage. Backstage, Cream and Marine were too close to the present.

"What are you two doing?" Manic ask.

"Seeing what we got." Cream replied.

"Can you wait?" Sonia ask.

"No" Marine said.

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Prospero Ano y Felicidad.**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Prospero Ano y Felicidad.**

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**From the bottom of my heart.**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**From the bottom of our heart.**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Prospero Ano y Felicidad.**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Prospero Ano y Felicidad.**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**From the bottom of our heart.**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**From the bottom of our heart.**

**From the bottom of my heart.**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Prospero Ano y Felicidad.**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**From the bottom of our heart.**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wanna wish you a Merry Christm**as

**From the bottom of our heart.**


	15. Song 14: Christmas Don't Be Late

**Song #4: Christmas Don't Be Late**

Cream and Marine are on stage together.

"Hi everybody. We going to sing the Chipmunk Song." Cream Said.

**Cream and Marine: Christmas, Christmas, time is near.**

**Time for joy and time for cheer .**

**We've been good but we can't last .**

**Hurry Christmas, hurry fast.**

**Want a plane that loops the loop .**

**Cream: Me I want a hula hoop .**

**Cream and Marine: We can hardly stand the wait .**

**Please Christmas, don't be late.**

"Cream," Marine said, "Was I flat?"

"Not that a I can tell." Cream said.

**Cream and Marine: Christmas, Christmas, time is near.**

**Time for joy and time for cheer.**

**We've been good but we can't last.**

**Hurry Christmas, hurry fast.**

**Want a plane that loops the loop.**

**Cream: I still want a hula hoop.**

**Cream and Marine: We can hardly stand the wait.**

**Please Christmas, don't be late.**

"Big Finish." Marine said.

"Yeah." Cream said.

**Cream and Marine: We can hardly stand the wait.**

**Please Christmas, don't be late.**

"let's get the presents." Marine said.

"Yes." Cream said.

"Oh No" Sonic and Blaze said.

"Grab them and run!" Marine shouted.

"Right" Cream said.

"Catch those girls." Manic said.

Auther Notes:

Me: Cream and Marine were trying grab the present..

Cream: Can you blame us?

Marine: Yeah, We are 7 and 6 years old.


	16. Song 15: O Come All Ye Faithful

**Song #15: O Come All Ye Faithful**

Fairy-Chan and Cosmo is going to sing to a song together.

**Cosmo: O come, all ye faithful,**

**Joyful and triumphant,**

**O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem;**

**Come and behold him,**

**Born the King of angels; **

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O Come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord.**

**Fairy-Chan: God of God,**

**Light of Light,**

**Lo! he abhors not the Virgin's womb:**

**Very God,**

**Begotten, not created; **

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O Come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord.**

**Cosmo: Sing, choirs of angels,**

**Sing in exultation,**

**Sing, all ye citizens of heaven above;**

**Glory to God**

**In the highest; **

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O Come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord.**

**Fairy-Chan: See how the shepherds,**

**Summoned to his cradle,**

**Leaving their flocks, draw nigh to gaze;**

**We too will thither**

**Bend our joyful footsteps; **

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O Come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord.**

**Cosmo: Child, for us sinners**

**Poor and in the manger,**

**We would embrace thee, with love and awe;**

**Who would not live thee,**

**Loving us so dearly? **

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O Come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord.**

**Fairy-Chan and Cosmo: Yea, Lord, we greet thee,**

**Born this happy morning;**

**Jesus, to thee be glory given;**

**Word of the Father,**

**Now in flesh appearing; **

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O come, let us adore him,**

**O Come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord**


	17. Song 16: White Christmas

**Song #16: White Christmas**

Mighty was on stage right on. Sonia was mad at Fairy-Chan. Fairy-Chan is run for her.

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas **

**Just like the ones I used to know **

**Where the treetops glisten, **

**and children listen **

**To hear sleigh bells in the snow **

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas **

**With every Christmas card I write **

**May your days be merry and bright **

**And may all your Christmases be white **

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas **

**With every Christmas card I write **

**May your days be merry and bright **

**And may all your Christmases be white**


	18. Song 17: Winter Wonderland

**Song #17: Winter Wonderland**

Amy, Sonia, Shade, And Blaze were on stage now.

**Amy: Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,**

**In the lane, snow is glistening**

**A beautiful sight,**

**We're happy tonight.**

**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

**Sonia: Gone away is the bluebird,**

**Here to stay is a new bird**

**He sings a love song,**

**As we go along,**

**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

**Blaze: In the meadow we can build a snowman,**

**Then pretend that he is Parson Brown**

**He'll say: Are you married?**

**We'll say: No man,**

**But you can do the job**

**When you're in town**

**Shade: Later on, we'll conspire,**

**As we dream by the fire**

**To face unafraid,**

**The plans that we've made,**

**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

**Sonia and Shade: Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, **

**In the lane, snow is glistening**

**A beautiful sight,**

**We're happy tonight.**

**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

**Amy: In the meadow we can build a snowman,**

**And pretend that he's a circus clown**

**We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,**

**Until the other kids knock him down.**

**Blaze: When it snows, ain't it thrilling,**

**Though your nose gets a chilling**

**We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,**

**Walking in a winter wonderland.**

**All: Walking in a winter wonderland.**


	19. Song 18: Sleigh Ride

**Song #18: Sleigh Ride**

Cream, Cosmo, and Marine are on stage now.

**Cream: Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing**

**Ring ting tingle-ing too**

**Come on, it's lovely weather**

**For a sleigh ride together with you**

**Cosmo: Outside the snow is falling**

**And friends are calling "You Hoo"**

**Come on, it's lovely weather**

**For a sleigh ride together with you**

**Marine: Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap let's go**

**Let's look at the show**

**We're riding in a wonderland of snow**

**Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap it's grand**

**Just holding your hand**

**We're gliding along with the song of a wintry fairy land**

**Cosmo: Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we**

**We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be**

**Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two**

**Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you**

**Cream: There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Gray**

**It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day**

**We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop**

**At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop**

**Pop! Pop! Pop!**

**Marine: Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing**

**Ring ting tingle-ing too**

**Come on, it's lovely weather**

**For a sleigh ride together with you**

**Cream: There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy**

**When they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie**

**It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives**

**These wonderful things are the things we remember all through our lives**

**Cosmo: Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we**

**We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be**

**Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two**

**Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you**

**Marine: Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing**

**Ring ting tingle-ing too**

**Come on, it's lovely weather**

**For a sleigh ride together with you**

**All three: Outside the snow is falling**

**And friends are calling "You Hoo"**

**Come on, it's lovely weather**

**For a sleigh ride together with you**


	20. Song 19: Santa Baby

**Song #19: Santa Baby**

Sonia was on stage.

"Sonic, why are you hiding?" Fairy-Chan said.

"Sonia is after me." he said.

**Santa baby **

**Slip a sable **

**Under the tree **

**For me**

**I've been **

**An awful good girl **

**Santa baby**

**So hurry down **

**The chimney tonight**

**Santa baby **

**A '54 convertible **

**Too, light blue**

**Well **

**I'll wait up for you **

**Dear, santa baby**

**So hurry down **

**The chimney tonight**

**Yeah**

**Think of all **

**The fun I've missed**

**Think of all the boys **

**I haven't kissed**

**Next year I could be **

**Just as good**

**If you check off **

**My Christmas list**

**Santa baby **

**I want a yacht **

**And really **

**That's not a lot**

**I've been an angel **

**All year **

**Santa baby**

**So hurry down **

**The chimney tonight**

**Santa, honey**

**There's one more thing **

**I really do need **

**The deed**

**To a platinum mine **

**Santa honey**

**So hurry down **

**The chimney tonight**

**Come and trim **

**My Christmas tree**

**With some decorations **

**Bought at Tiffany's**

**I really do **

**Believe in you**

**Let's see **

**If you believe in me**

**Santa baby **

**Forgot to mention **

**One little thing**

**A ring**

**And I don't mean **

**On the phone **

**Santa baby**

**So hurry down **

**The chimney tonight**


	21. Song 20: Away In A Manger

**Song #20: Away In A Manger**

Ray was on stage. Sonia is dragging Sonic.

"You are in troble, Sonic Hedgehog." she said.

**Away in a manger,**

**No crib for His bed**

**The little Lord Jesus**

**Laid down His sweet head**

**The stars in the bright sky**

**Looked down where He lay**

**The little Lord Jesus**

**Asleep on the hay**

**The cattle are lowing**

**The poor Baby wakes**

**But little Lord Jesus**

**No crying He makes**

**I love Thee, Lord Jesus**

**Look down from the sky**

**And stay by my side,**

**'Til morning is nigh.**

**Be near me, Lord Jesus,**

**I ask Thee to stay**

**Close by me forever**

**And love me I pray**

**Bless all the dear children**

**In Thy tender care**

**And take us to heaven**

**To live with Thee there**

Autor Note: What Sonic is in troble for? You Decide.


	22. Song 21: Christmas Shoes

**Song #21: Christmas Shoes**

"SONIC!!!" Sonia yelled.

"he is on stage. Cream play piano." Shade said.

Sonia storm toward the stage. Cream started to play.

**It was almost Christmas time**

**There I stood in another line**

**Trying to buy that last gift or two**

**Not really in the Christmas mood**

**Standing right in front of me**

**Was a little boy waiting anxiously**

**Pacing around like little boys do**

**And in his hands he held**

**A pair of shoes**

**And his clothes were worn and old**

**He was dirty from head to toe**

**And when it came his time to pay**

**I couldn't believe what I heard him say**

**Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please**

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

**Could you hurry Sir?**

**Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see, she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes will make her smile**

**And I want her to look beautiful**

**If Momma meets Jesus, tonight.**

**He counted pennies for what seem like years**

**And cashier says son there's not enough here**

**He searched his pockets franticly **

**And he turned and he looked at me**

**He said Momma made Christmas good at our house**

**Though most years she just did without**

**Tell me Sir**

**What am I gonna do?**

**Some how Ive got to buy her these Christmas shoes**

**So I layed the money down**

**I just had to help him out**

**And I'll never forget**

**The look on his face**

**When he said Momma's gonna look so great.**

**Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please**

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

**Could you hurry Sir?**

**Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see, she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes will make her smile**

**And I want her to look beautiful,**

**If Momma meets Jesus tonight.**

**I knew I caught a glimpse of heavens love as he thanked me and ran out. **

**I know that God had sent that little boy to remind me**

**What Christmas is all about**

**Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please**

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

**Could you hurry Sir?**

**Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes will make her smile**

**And I want her to look beautiful**

**If Momma meets Jesus tonight**

**Cream: I want her to look beautiful**

**If Momma meets Jesus tonight.**

Sonia was crying as Sonic came off stage.

"that My Favorite." Fairy-Chan said. She hugged Sonic. A girl with fox ears and tail came run while hugging Tails. She was wear a red dress with green triming.

"Sonic! Help me!" Tails said.

"Sticky-Chan." Fairy-Chan said, "She a friend of mine."

"Tails is mine." Sticky-Chan said.

"Release Tails." Fairy-Chan said.

"Fine." she said as she drop Tails.


	23. Song 22: The Christmas Song

**Song #22: The Christmas Song**

Sticky-Chan and Cream are on stage.

**Cream: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire **

**Jack Frost nipping at your nose **

**Yuletide carols being sung by a choir **

**And folks dressed up like Eskimos **

**Sticky-Chan: Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe **

**Will help to make the season bright **

**Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow **

**Will find it hard to sleep tonight **

**Cream: They know that Santa's on his way **

**He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh **

**And every mother's child is gonna spy **

**To see if reindeer really know how to fly **

**Sticky-Chan: And so I'm offering this simple phrase **

**To kids from one to ninety-two **

**Though its been said many times, many ways **

**Merry Christmas to you **

**Both: They know that Santa's on his way (he's on his way) **

**He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh **

**And every mother's child is gonna spy **

**To see if reindeer really know how to fly **

**And so I'm offering this, this simple phrase **

**To kids from one to ninety-two **

**Although its been said many times, many ways **

**Merry Christmas yeah-yeah **

**Merry Christmas **

**Merry Christmas oh no-oh-whoa-whoa yeah oh **

**Oh yeah-yeah **

**To you (merry Christmas, Merry Christmas) **

**Oh yeah-yeah **

**Merry Christmas**


	24. Song 23:Grandma Got Run Over By Reindeer

**Song #23: Grandma Got Run Over By Reindeer**

Sticky-Chan and Fairy-Chan are on stage.

**Sticky-Chan: Grandma got ran over by a reindeer**

**Walking home from our house Christmas eve**

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa**

**But as for me and Grandpa, we believe**

**Fairy-Chan: She'd been drinkin' too much egg nog**

**And we'd begged her not to go**

**But she'd forgot her medication**

**So she staggered out into the snow**

**Sticky-Chan: When they found her Christmas mornin'**

**At the scene of the attack**

**She had hoof prints on her forehead**

**And Claus marks on her back**

**Both: Grandma got ran over by a reindeer**

**Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve**

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa**

**But as for me and Grandpa, we believe**

**Fairy-Chan: Now were all so proud of Grandpa**

**He's been takin' this so well**

**See him in there watchin' football**

**Drinkin' root beer and playin' cards with cousin Belle**

**Sticky-Chan: It's not Christmas without Grandma**

**All the family's dressed in black**

**Do we open up her gifts or **

**Should we send them back?**

**Both: Grandma got run over by a reindeer**

**Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve**

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa**

**But as for me and Grandpa, we believe**

**Fairy-Chan: Now the goose is on the table**

**And the pudding's made of fig**

**And the blue and silver candle**

**Would have matched Grandma's wig**

**Sticky-Chan: I've warned all my friends and neighbors**

**Better watch out for yourselves**

**They should never give a license**

**To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves**

**Both: Grandma got run over by a reindeer**

**Walkin' home from our house, Christmas eve**

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa**

**But as for me and Grandpa, we believe!**

**But as for me and Grandpa, we believe!**

**But as for me and Grandpa, we **

**believe!**


	25. Song 24: We Three Kings

**Song #24: We Three Kings Of Orient Are**

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are on stage.

**Sonic: We three kings of Orient are**

**Bearing gifts we traverse afar**

**Field and fountain, moor and mountain**

**Following yonder star**

**Silver: Born a baby on Bethlehem's plain**

**Gold we bring to crown Him again**

**King forever, ceasing never**

**Over us all to rein**

**All Three: Star of wonder, star of night**

**Star with royal beauty bright**

**Westward leading, still proceeding**

**Guide us to Thy perfect light**

**Shadow: Frankincense to offer have I**

**Incense owns a Deity nigh**

**Pray'r and praising, all men raising**

**Worship Him, God most high**

**All Three: Star of wonder, star of night**

**Star with royal beauty bright**

**Westward leading, still proceeding**

**Guide us to Thy perfect light**

**Heaven sings hallelujah**

**Sonic: Myrrh is mine, its bitter perfume**

**Breathes of life of gathering gloom**

**Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying**

**Sealed in the stone-cold tomb**

**All Three: Star of wonder, star of night**

**Star with royal beauty bright**

**Westward leading, still proceeding**

**Guide us to Thy perfect light**

Sticky-Chan is hugging a Tails doll.

"Fairy-Chan, why Sticky-Chan keep trying to hug Tails?" Cream ask.

"Remenber, we are for a different world, and She like Tails the most." She repiled.

"Is there any thing she like more?" Marine ask.

"STICKY!!!!" Fairy-Chan yelled. Sticky-Chan look as Fairy-Chan hold up a ring.

"SHINY!!!!" Sticky-Chan said with eyes sparkling.


	26. Song 2528, Merry Christmas Everyone

**Song #25-28**

Every one was on stage. Cream have The microphone. Same with Cosmo and Amy.

**Amy: Have yourself a merry little Christmas**

**Let your heart be light**

**From now on our troubles will be out of sight**

**Cosmo: Have your self a merry little Christmas**

**Make the yuletide gay**

**From now on our troubles will be miles away**

**All Three: Here we are as olden days**

**Happy golden days are yours (they belong to us)**

**Faithful friends who are dear to us**

**Gather near to us once more**

**Cream: Through the years we all will be together**

**If the fates allow**

**Hang a shining star above the highest bow**

**And have yourself a merry little Christmas now**

**All three: Here we are as olden days**

**Happy golden days are yours (they belong to us)**

**Faithful friends who are dear to us**

**Gather near to us once more**

**Through the years we all will be together**

**If the fates allow**

**Hang a shining star above the highest bow**

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas **

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas now**

Cosmo, Cream, and Amy turn off their microphone. Ray turn on her microphone.

**Have a holly jolly Christmas**

**Its the best time of the year**

**I don't know if there'll be snow**

**But have a cup of cheer**

**Have a holly jolly Christmas**

**And when you walk down the street**

**Say hello to friends you know**

**and everyone you meet**

**Oh, the mistletoe hung where you can see**

**Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me**

**Have a holly jolly Christmas**

**And in case you didn't here,**

**Oh, by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year!**

**Have a holly jolly Christmas**

**Its the best time of the year**

**Have a holly jolly Christmas**

**And when you walk down the street,**

**Say hello to friends you know**

**and everyone you meet.**

**Oh, the mistletoe hung where you can see**

**Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me!**

**Have a holly jolly Christmas**

**And in case you didn't here,**

**Oh, by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year!**

He turn microphone off. Sonic turn on his microphone.

**Silver bells, silver bells**

**It's Christmas time in the city**

**Ring-a-ling, hear them ring**

**Soon it will be Christmas day**

**City sidewalks, busy sidewalks**

**Dressed in holiday style**

**In the air there's a feeling of Christmas**

**Children laughing, people passing**

**Meeting smile after smile**

**And on every street corner you'll hear**

**Silver bells, silver bells**

**It's Christmas time in the city**

**Ring-a-ling, hear them ring**

**Soon it will be Christmas day**

**Strings of streetlights, even stoplights**

**Blink a bright red and green**

**As the shoppers rush home with their treasures**

**Hear the snow crunch, see the kids bunch**

**This is Santa's big scene**

**And above all this bustle you'll hear**

**Silver bells, silver bells**

**It's Christmas time in the city**

**Ring-a-ling, hear them ring**

**Soon it will be Christmas day**

Every one gather around together.

**Everyone: ****We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**And a happy new year**

**Good tidings we bring to you and your kin**

**Good tidings for Christmas **

**And a happy new year**

**Cream: We all know that Santa's coming**

**We all know that Santa's coming**

**We all know that Santa's coming**

**And soon he'll be here**

**Every one: Good tidings we bring to you and your kin**

**Good tidings for Christmas **

**And a happy new year**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**And a happy new year**

**Knuckles: Oh, bring us a Figgie pudding; **

**Oh, bring us a Figgie pudding; **

**Oh, bring us a Figgie pudding..….**

"What is Figgie Pudding?" he ask. Then, some one threw Figgie Pudding at Knuckles.

"Who Threw THAT!?" He yelled. Manic, Silver, Shadow and Sonic were laughing. Sticky-Chan and Fairy-Chan are hold Figgie pudding.

"Not Funny." He said. Then, Tails hit Knuckles with Snow ball.

**Cosmo: We won't go until we get some; **

**Cream: We won't go until we get some; **

**Both: We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here**

**Every One: We wish you a Merry Christmas; **

**We wish you a Merry Christmas; **

**We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
